Eye wash stations and fountains are used in hospitals and other facilities to treat eyes which have been exposed to gaseous fumes, or solid or liquid materials, such as chlorinated solvents, acids and bases that irritate and/or injure eyes. The Federal Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has made eye wash stations mandatory in certain industrial facilities. One drawback with existing stations is that they require periodic maintenance to insure availability of non-contaminated eye wash fluids. Another drawback of many stations is that they are costly to purchase and costly to install. Another drawback is inadequate control over the discharge of eye wash fluids.
Another drawback is that there are no provisions in eye wash stations for preventing or controlling a natural tendency of eyelids to blink or close when eye wash fluids are sprayed on to eyes. Berke U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,917 and Berke et al. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/266,154 disclose eyelid retractors in which eyelids are opened and held open by applying a light pressure against upper and lower eyelids. Excessive pressure on eyes is prevented by limiting the intrusion of the retractor into the eyes. Another drawback is that under the current practice, outdoor workers whose eyes had been exposed to harmful materials must be transported to facilities where eye wash stations are available.